Engaño
by miharu vargas
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Lovino y Antonio estaban dando vueltas, cuando llega Arthur quien a través de engaños se lleva al italiano con el. Dejando a un España muy shockeado, intenta un plan con sus amigos el cual no lo terminan al escuchar un grito por parte de Lovino. Fail summary spamano y un poco de Ukx S.italy D:


**Hola jeje bueno vengo aquí con spamano y un poco de XDD pero me dio la curiosidad y quería hacer algo así~ así que ojala lo disfruten y si no después me matan(?)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece (que pena TT-TT)**

* * *

**Engaño**

Antonio se iba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, en cuestión de minutos vio al italiano salir junto a Arthur de su casa. Golpea la mesa nuevamente, no sabía qué hacer y en primer lugar todavía no salía del shock de lo que dijo el inglés.

-Flash back una hora antes.-

-Lovino…-llama el inglés que estaba avanzando hacia el español y el italiano.-Lovino!

-_Che_?-el aludido se gira mirando al inglés con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que contarte algo…-dice el inglés.

-Qué cosa?-el italiano estaba curioso.

-Hace unos días…encontré a _Spain_ con una chica entrando a un hotel…-dice Arthur como si estuviera contando alguna de esas buenas copuchas.

-D-DONDE ME VISTE?!-Antonio le miro completamente desconcertado.

-Oh, ahora no te acuerdas… Romano, Toño te está engañando-dice directo y como si nada el inglés.

Lovino se quedó unos minutos procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, y solo reacciono cuando noto la cercanía del español hacia su persona, incrédulo y bastante rojo de la ira.

-MIRA TU _MALEDETTO FIGLIO DI LA PUTTANA_! NO SOY TU JUGUETE! SI QUIERES ANDATE CON ESA!-encolerizado le grita el italiano.

-L-lovi? D-de que hablas?-Antonio aun no salía del shock, si ni siquiera lo usaría!.

-YA ME OÍSTE!...Y NADA DE LOVI!-cabreado Lovino se va, bastante molesto.

Antonio miro a Arthur, con el ceño fruncido, el inglés se reía, hasta que nota a Antonio que su molestia iba en aumento.

-Que es lo que intentas cejon?...

-Pues cobrar venganza y llevarme lo que es tuyo-dice el inglés para después irse-Suerte jajaja que ahora Lovino no te perdona

-Fin flashback-.

-AGH! MALDITO CEJON POR LA MIERDA!-grita completamente frustrado-MI LOVI ME ODIA Y ES POR SU CULPA Y ESA MENTIRA!.

-_Mon ami?~_ tranquilo-dice un francés de ojos azules que entraba a la oficina del español-Y cuéntame que paso.

-Arthur! Arthur y una maldita mentira que le dijo a Lovino no hace mucho…-responde España apretando sus manos.

-Pero de qué?-el francés no entendía ni medio lo que hablaba, que mentira?, que había hecho ese inglés.

-Que le dijo a Romano que yo iba entrando con una chica a un hotel! Y ni si quiera me eh juntado con nadie! Voy a matar al cejon-más enfurecido Antonio, golpea su mesa.-Francis no sé qué hacer…s-si Lovi no me perdona me sentiré devastado…-

-Kesesesese~ y si hacemos algo~ de que después Arthur se arrepentirá de haber hecho eso~ -Entra a la oficina un albino de ojos rojizos-Toño no sacamos nada~ y sería muy _awesome!_

Francis medito un poco y después miro a Antonio, completamente serio, volvió a mirar a albino y sonríe con algo en mente.

-_Mon ami~_ sabes que Gilbert tiene razón~ y si hacemos algo e involucramos a su hermano~

-Pero a cual porque esta Scott (escocia), Liam (Irlanda) Y Jean (wales)-Responde Antonio mirando a sus amigos.

-Y si lo hacemos más awesome y metemos a los tres, además con el extra, kesesesese~ -Gilbert coloca sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

El francés y el español le quedan mirando, los dos meditando en cuál era el extra hasta que caen en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

-METEMOS A ALFRED?!-dicen ambos al unísono.

-kesesesese~~ me entendieron, obvio que lo meteremos~ -responde Gilbert.

Los tres asienten y salen de la oficina del español con el plan en mente.

Romano aún estaba molesto, se había ido con el cejon! Demonios que no le gustaba la compañía del otro, era desesperante estar en ese silencio tan sepulcral, y eso no le gustaba y otra cosa, porque llego diciendo eso?!, acaso no será que…

-Arthur…que es lo que intentas al haberme dicho…eso?...

-Pues simple…el idiota me la debía…-responde Arthur, completamente serio.

-No me respondes nada!, demonios dime la razón original no me digas más tonteras! –responde el italiano bastante molesto.

-PORQUE EL MUY IMBECIL TIENE ALGO MIO!, LOVINO, AHORA ENTIENDES?!-le grita el inglés igual de molesto.

-QUE DIABLOS! NO ME VENGAS A GRITAR-bufa molesto, y nota que no estaba muy lejos de su casa-ME VOY A MI CASA!

Arthur escucha eso y le toma de la muñeca, reteniendo a que Lovino diese un paso más.

-Tú te vienes conmigo…

-_CHE DIAVOLO_! SUELTAME IDIOTA!-dice exasperado Lovino-CHIIIGIIIIIIIIIII!

Antonio, junto a Gilbert y Francis escuchan un grito bastante conocido, y se quedan mirándose.

-Ese era Lovino?-dice Francis algo preocupado.

-QUE MIERDA LE HIZO EL CEJON DE INGLATERRA PARA QUE GRITARA MI LOVI!-Antonio, molesto-Chicos ustedes vallan a buscar a los hermanos de Arthur y a Alfred...-dice con voz de ultratumba que hizo estremecer a sus amigos.

-Y que vas a hacer toño?-pregunta Gilbert.

-Yo iré a buscar a Roma…-dice Antonio antes de correr en dirección a la casa del inglés.

Feliciano Vargas o parte norte de Italia, estaba preocupado, dando vueltas en el living de la casa de su hermano en el sur de Italia, ya hacia horas que había salido y no había llegado, y se preocupa más cuando alcanza a escuchar el grito del mayor.

-Ve! _Fr-fratello_?!

-F-feli! Escuche a Lovi gritar!-llega un joven más bajito que el italiano norteño y que en su cabello castaño claro y tenía un rizo que casi formaba un cuadrado. Era el principado de Seborja.

-Yo igual lo escuche! S-si le paso algo? Paolo que hacemos!-bastante preocupado el italiano norteño.

-V-vamos a buscarlo-responde el menor.

Ambos toman sus chaquetas y salen apurados de la casa de Lovino, miran a todos lados sin saber por dónde ir.

Lovino, seguía forcejeando para que el inglés le soltara, y al final opta por un cabezo, que hizo casi tambalear al inglés y que ambos cayeran. Lovino se iba a levantar del suelo ya que creía que estaba salvado, cuando siente la mano de Arthur en su brazo y lo hace volver al suelo, debajo del inglés.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS TRATANDO! TE DIJE BASTARDO QUE ME SUELTES-Molesto, el italiano, comienza a patalear.

-No voy a hacerlo!...tú me perteneces-le dice Arthur acercándose peligrosamente.

-YO NO TE PERTENEZCO JODIDO IMBECIL _CHE PALLE_!-Lovino coloca sus manos y le golpea con fuerza en la entrepierna, logrando otra vez quedar libre.

-ugh…-Arthur se retorcía en el piso-Cuando…te lo propones tienes bastante fuerza…

-Sabes que no te puedes meter con la cuna de todos los más peligrosos mafiosos del mundo-dice romano con voz ultratumba, y con la vista bastante sombría.

-Tsk…no tengo miedo a tu mafia…ni a nada-responde Arthur, ya colocándose de pie.

-Primero que todo…no mandare a la mafia… esto lo puedo hacer por mí solo….-responde Lovino con una sonrisa más que macabra en su rostro.

-_FRATELLO_!-se escucha a lo lejos, era veneciano.

-ROMANO! –y Seborja lo seguía detrás.

Arthur se sintió salvado y al ver que Lovino miraba desconcertado, lo pesca del cuello.

-CHIIGIIIII!-Lovino al ver que estaba peligrando comienza a patalear.

-Tú no tienes salida Italia Romano…-susurra Inglaterra, cuando deja inconsciente al italiano, para después llevárselo.

Feliciano y Paolo miran como el inglés se llevaba a su hermano mayor, los dos desesperados trataron de alcanzarles pero no lo logran al perderle la pista (por ver a dos jóvenes que iban de paso).

Antonio logra ver a lo lejos un rizo, y se apresuró, aun más y logra notar al inglés que iba cargando algo a su hombro. El español ya bastante furioso al ver que era su amado italiano que iba como peso muerto. Ahora Arthur se las pagaba todas.

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND ESTABAS TRATANDO DE ENGAÑARME PARA QUE ME QUITARAS A MI LOVI!

El aludido se gira y abre desmesuradamente los ojos mirando al español, rápidamente comienza a correr como si el italiano le diera esa energía de huida, entra a la primera casa que encuentra cerca, se sintió aliviado al saber que era la suya.

-uf…uf… por lo menos mis engaños son mejores que los de Antonio…-sonríe orgulloso el inglés.

Se encamina, aun con el cuerpo inerte de Lovino que iba casi como colgando, tanto que era un saco de tomates que Arthur sostenía.

-_bloody git_… se nota que has crecido más de cuando pequeño…-murmura, mientras que llega a una habitación.

Antonio llega hasta la casa del inglés, hecho furia enrabiado hasta en el más pequeño signo de su ser, pero aun así no se le quitaba que estaba bastante preocupado por el italiano, todo gracias a ese engaño de los infiernos que le seguía carcomiendo el interior, se había prometido que después de lo que había pasado el menor, no se iba a separar nunca más de él.

-Lovino…que fue lo que eh hecho… si Rómulo se enterara me asesina lentamente…-traga saliva-Aunque suponiendo de que….oh dios!

Feliciano y Paolo iban demasiado cansados, siguiendo los pasos ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer semejante camino más enredado?! Pensaban ambos italianos, hasta que a lo lejos logran ver una figura parada a fuera de una casa de diseño ingles ¡genial ahora llegan a Inglaterra sin darse cuenta!, ambos apresuran el paso, notando más la figura que tenía el pelo desordenado ¡¿que trataba de arrancar la puerta a patadas?! Qué diablos estaba pasando ahora!

_-FRATELLO SPAGNA_?! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!.-pregunta Feliciano bastante confundido.

-Hola Feli~ hola Paolo~ -sonríe el español como si nada.

-_Ciao_?...-responde Paolo igual de confundido.

-Q-que estás haciéndole a la pobre puerta!?-pregunta Feliciano, ¿Qué habrá echo la pobre puerta para que sea así de dañada? Pensaba el italiano.

-Ah~ esto? Jeje solo trato de salvar a Lovi de las manos del cejon~-responde Antonio, tranquilamente, pero con un aura de muerte que termina estremeciendo a ambos italianos.

Arthur se molestaba desde adentro, hace más de diez minutos escuchaba las patadas que recibía la pobre puerta de su casa, pero menos mal que estaba reforzada y eso era bueno, aun así le molestaba que el hispano no dejara de hacer semejante cosa por tratar de que el engaño no se completase.

-Qué diablos! Lovino es mio…al fin y al cabo por algo ataque cuando no estaba en su casa…y aun no sé, como después entra en mi casa y se lo roba de noche! En serio cuando vi la cama vacía me quede confundido…pero esto no se vuelve a repetir…-dice para sí mismo.

-Que Antonio hizo que?!-Lovino se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando irónicamente al inglés.-Y después que?!

Arthur traga saliva, suspira, mirando al italiano ¿no se acordaba que estuvo llorando todo el día en su regazo cuando era pequeño?, porque le había dicho que Antonio no lo quería… pensó el inglés, acercándose al italiano…

-Eh? Lovino no te acuerdas?-dice mientras pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello del italiano.

-De que me tengo que acordar?!-Lovino se altera un poco, más que nada por la cercanía, pero sabía a lo que el inglés se refería.

-Porque Antonio…cuando recién te tenía como subordinado…no te aguantaba y te regalo y siempre has sido mi propiedad… pero no sé qué le habrá pasado para que te hubiera pasado a buscar de noche…-dice Arthur, como sabiendo que…

-Antonio…nunca me quiso…tsk…crees que no lo sabía…Arthur…-Responde Romano de la nada mientras se aleja del inglés, tratando de darle la razón. Sabiendo que el español lo quiere tanto como él.

-Así que nunca te quiso?-Arthur le queda mirando confundido, entonces que está pasando, algo estaba tramando el italiano?.

Feliciano sonríe de la nada, junto con Paolo, ambos mirando la ventana del segundo piso, y después observan con la misma sonrisa a Antonio, que paro de patear la puerta, y mirar mejor a los dos menores. En eso llegan Francis y Gilbert, este último con algunos moretones.

-jajajjajajajaja-Tanto Feliciano como Paolo comienzan a reír desenfrenadamente.

-Q-QUE DIABLOS LES PASA?!-Gilbert se molesta con esa reacción contra su grandiosa presencia.

-jajaja nada nada~ -responde Feliciano, mientras miraba hacia un costado.-Pero creo que eso lo tiene que ver~

-Woo~ mi _nonno_ sabe cómo sobrellevar las cosas-dice Paolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah? –los otros tres ladean la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Como el "bad friends trio" estaban de espalda mirando a los italianos no se percataron de la figura que estaba detrás de ellos, al ver que los italianos apuntaban se giran, encontrándose de lleno con un hombre con varios rizos en su cabello, de ojos castaño oscuro y que no se encontraba muy alegre que digamos. Era el imperio romano que estaba bastante molesto.

-GYAAAA!-gritan los tres amigos.

-_NONNO_! Viniste a ver a Lovi~ -pregunta Feliciano.

-Mis niños~-les sonríe a ambos italianos, después mira al español-Antonio… tú me dijiste que no dejarías a Lovino en manos del inglés… nunca más…

-L-lo siento Ro-Rómulo p-pero me tomo desprevenido-responde el español con algo de miedo.

-Nunca más? Nonno paso algo?-pregunta Paolo algo curioso.

-Que este…-Rómulo apunta a Antonio-Dejo que Arthur sacara a Lovino cuando el aún era pequeño…y escuche su llanto y fui de noche creyendo que aún estaba en España y lo único con el que me encontré con Antonio… mirando fijamente la cama de romano…me escondí y vi cómo se iba tomando un barco…

Tanto Feliciano como Paolo miran a Antonio con el entrecejo fruncido pero se relajan un poco. El español tuvo que explicar antes de que los dos italianos se le lanzaran encima.

-F-fue q-que n-no lo sé tuve demasiados problemas y de pronto cuando llegue a casa no vi a romano deambulando o que no me daba un cabezazo, me preocupe, le pregunte a Emma y ella me dijo que vino Arthur y ataco, llevándose a Lovi con él, me enoje y tome el primer barco y fui a Inglaterra, como allá era de noche lo fui a sacar, mientras el dormía.

-Pero nunca pensaste de que romano noto todo…-dice Rómulo-El cuándo despertó en tu casa… borro ese recuerdo…de cómo sucedieron los hechos.

-Ah!-Antonio lo mira.

-Es mejor que entres~ Toño~ que hay ruido en el segundo piso-dice Francis.

-Bueno en ese sentido yo me voy-Rómulo dice en silencio.

Los otros se dan vuelta para mirar al antiguo Imperio Romano pero no lo encuentran, suspiran y comienzan a empujar al español a que abra la puerta.

En tanto arriba Arthur se había puesto arriba de Lovino, este último tratando de forcejear.

-SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ CEJON DEL MAL!-reclama el italiano sureño.

-Voy a terminar lo que quería comenzar tiempo atrás…-responde Arthur, abriendo la camisa del italiano.

Arthur comienza a lamer el pecho del italiano, que seguía reclamando, mientras jadeaba.

-No te resistas Lovino… sé que te gustara-susurra el inglés antes de besarle.

Arthur baja una de sus manos a la entrepierna del menor, mientras le besaba, Lovino ya comenzaba a ceder. El inglés sonríe entre el beso y le abre el pantalón, se lo quita junto a la ropa interior y el igual para embestirle casi de golpe. Lovino separa el beso, tratando de golpearlo, como puede, tratando de no gemir, para no darle el gusto al inglés.

-Sale! Demonios!

En eso se escucha un golpe, era la puerta y se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que resonaban en la casa del inglés, hasta que se escucha en seco la puerta de la habitación.

-ARTHUR! SUELTA A LOVINO AHORA!-se escucha la voz del español, completamente molesto.

-Y sino que?-pregunta Arthur sonriendo, mientras embiste al italiano.

-TE MATARE!-Antonio se acerca furioso al inglés y le pesca del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia atrás.

-A-ANTONIO?!-Lovino lo mira algo asustado pero al saber que el inglés no seguía en su interior se viste rápido.

-COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A LOVINO! DEMONIOS! ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO-Antonio estaba fuera de sí.

-Tsk… como si me importara si me perdonas…porque al final eres tú el que deja a romano de lado…-dice Arthur como si nada.

Antonio no resiste mas y golpea a Arthur dejándolo tirado en el suelo, toma a Lovino en brazos el cual estaba llorando, al sentirse tan usado. El español sale de la casa sin pararse a mirar a sus amigos, ni a los dos hermanos menores del italiano mayor. Solo yéndose directo a su casa. Una vez que llega, coloca al ítalo-sureño encima de la cama y se abraza a él.

-L-lo siento…Lovi…enserio lo siento… no dejare que ese imbécil vuelva tocarte…-murmura entre lágrimas el español.

-A-Antonio…cálmate _per favore_…-Lovino le corresponde el abrazo, tratando de calmar al español-fue mi culpa por irme con él en primer lugar…

-N-no… es tuya amor…solo mía, soy el culpable… no quiero que te toque… eres lo que más amo-Antonio se aferra al italiano como si su vida dependiera de ello-p-porque tuvo que decir eso…porque quería separarme de ti…

-Si supiera…-Lovino, le levanta la cara y le seca las lágrimas-Pero cálmate idiota…que ya paso… deja de llorar como nenita… que ya me sacaste de la casa de ese bastardo del te…

Lovino al ver que el español aun lloraba, le besa suave, para después separarse y mirar a Antonio que le quedo mirando sorprendido por la acción del menor.

-_Bene_… deja de llorar idiota…que al único imbécil que amo es a ti…-dice, tratando de desviar la mirada-Deja de mirarme así!

-Es que no entiendo porque te fuiste…-murmura algo triste el español.

-Porque lo que dijo el idiota de Arthur me lo había creído… después mientras lo pensaba, entendí que era mentira porque tú no has salido y hemos estado juntos todos estos días…-responde Lovino-Solo fue que me enoje…

-Entonces Lovi me perdonas?-pregunta Antonio, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Primero que todo bastardo, no hay nada que perdonar… porque no hiciste nada…-bufa el italiano-Así que DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!

-GRACIAS LOVI! TE AMO, TE AMOOOO!-Antonio se le tira encima a abrazarle.

_-B-bene_! Pero sale que me aplastas-responde algo molesto Lovino-igual _ti voglio_… idiota…

Antonio sonríe, pero pronto su cara cambia al notar que el italiano se movía en su lugar algo incómodo, notando lo que podía ser.

-Lovi…

-Q-q-que?!-el italiano se sonroja al notar que el español lo miraba fijo y serio, que comenzaba a acercarse demasiado.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios del español sobre los suyos, le estaba besando, y pronto sintió sus manos bajar hacia su entrepierna, rápidamente se aleja.

-N-no a-ahora no…-dice con algo de dificultad el italiano.

-Bueno Lovi…creo que después de lo que pasaste…-sonríe Antonio, así que le abraza.

-_G-grazie_ Antonio…por salvarme…-susurra Lovino, aferrándose al español.-_T-ti amo_

-Yo igual te amo…Lovi…-le dice Antonio, correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un suave beso.

_**FIN~**_

* * *

_**Extra (¿?)**_

-Antonio nos dejó aquí…-dice Gilbert-Eso no es awesome…

-Eh? _Mon ami_ vamos a ver a Arthur…-dice Francis, jalando del brazo al albino escalera arriba.

Cuando ambos llegan arriba ven a Arthur, tirado en el suelo, así que le comienzan a picar ambos la cara.

-Oye este tipo se murió o qué?-pregunta Gilbert, alzando una ceja.

-No solo duerme~ y sueña conmigo~ -responde Francia, riendo leve.

-Nadie va a soñar contigo…-bufa el inglés que estaba recién despertando-Ahora déjenme solo.

-bueno bueno~ -Francis le da un beso en la mejilla y huye junto al albino.

Paolo y Feliciano, miran como se iban el francés y el albino y miran a Arthur, ambos italianos con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-_Ciao_~ Arthur~ que le hiciste a mi _fratello_-dice Feliciano, mientras juega con un tomate.

Ambos italianos le tiran tomates y salen corriendo como buenos italianos hacia su casa. Y

Arthur queda, molesto, en el suelo, semidesnudo y lleno de tomates.

-tsk… lo que me pasa por cumplir la apuesta _of my brother's_…

**-FIN~-(ahora si(?)**

* * *

**Listo~ em.. creo que me jodí pero bueno me pueden tirar tomates por hacer algo así me salio demasiado fail TT-TT ¿reviews?**

**:'D**


End file.
